


"Porn Things"

by the_misfortune_teller



Series: Right Where I Belong [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Times, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, lovewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/pseuds/the_misfortune_teller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on fic from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/588130/chapters/1057484">I'll Be With You Through The Dark</a>.  </p><p>Stop looking panic stricken, Derek. You'll probably enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Porn Things"

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: (+4 months) Derek demands to know what the “porn things” are that he wants to try; a few videos on RedTube and a rather embarrassing conversation later, he gets to try them. Derek certainly doesn’t complain.**
> 
>  
> 
> Tagging this as underage, because I guess Stiles is in his own country!

Stiles yawns as he peers at his phone; it’s 3am on a Wednesday morning and his text message tone is obnoxiously loud. Who the hell is texting him at 3am on a Wednesday morning? Opening his inbox, he finds out that it’s Derek who thinks it’s appropriate to text at 3am on a Wednesday morning.

“ _Need to ask you something_ ,” the text message reads. Stiles groans loudly, figuring it’ll be easier to just call Derek back instead of trying to text in his sleep addled state.

“What’s so important that you had to text me at 3am?” He demands when Derek picks up, feeling too tired to bother with common courtesies like hello.

“ _That jar you gave me for Christmas_ ,” Derek starts, sounding as though he’s wide awake. As though it’s not 3am on a Wednesday morning.

“You texted me to talk about your Christmas present?” Stiles huffs. “Really? Doesn’t that seem like a conversation we could have when I’m, you know, awake?”

“ _What porn things?_ ”

“What?”

“ _One of the notes_ ,” Derek clarifies. “ _You wrote that you want to, direct quote, do porn things to me. What porn things_.”

“I’m hanging up on you now. Some of us have to go to school tomorrow.” He ends the call and throws his phone onto his bedside table before dragging one of his spare pillows over his head and falling into a deep sleep.

**::**

Derek’s waiting for him in his room when he gets home from school that afternoon; given that his dad hasn’t told him that Derek’s in the house, he can only assume that Derek has resumed his old habit of sneaking in through his bedroom window.

“Are you going to tell me now?”

“Tell you what?” Stiles yawns, clambering over Derek so he can flop face down on the bed. “You’re being really weird you know.”

Derek huffs and drops a piece of paper beside his head, as though that explains everything. Groaning loudly and spectacularly, Stiles forces himself up into a seated position and picks up the piece of paper, recognising it immediately as one of the notes from Derek’s jar.

“You’re still going on about this, huh?” He asks as he smoothes the paper out on his knee and reads his, in his own handwriting, about how he wants to ‘do porn things’ to Derek.

“What things?” Derek demands again, wrapping one arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulling him close.

“Just porn things,” Stiles yawns as he curls into Derek’s side and trails his fingers across his stomach. “Things that I am categorically not doing to you while my dad is in the house.”

“So just tell me.”

“Later,” Stiles sighs as he wedges his fingers under the waistband of Derek’s jeans and closes his eyes. “Right now I need to nap, on account of some stupid creature of the night waking me up at 3am.”

“I am not a creature of the night,” Derek grumbles, pinching Stiles’ upper arm. “When’s your dad’s next night shift?”

“Friday night, I think,” Stiles replies sleepily. “Why? Planning on breaking all the rules and coming over?”

He feels Derek nod above him as he presses a kiss against his temple. He falls asleep leaning against Derek, soothed by the sound of his breathing and the feeling of his fingers dragging slowly through his hair.

**::**

Derek’s waiting for him again on Friday when he gets in from school; at least this time he’s apparently had the decency to use the front door and is sitting in the den watching a TiVoed baseball game with his dad.

“Since when do you two hang out?” Stiles grouses, dropping his backpack in the door way and sitting down beside Derek.

“Since you were late home from school,” John replies. “What did you do to wind up in detention this time?”

“It was Erica’s fault...” Stiles starts, frowning at Derek when he gives a quiet snort of laughter.

“It’s always Erica’s fault,” Derek smirks as he begrudgingly lets Stiles lace their fingers together.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” John retorts before Stiles can even open his mouth to speak. Stiles smirks at Derek, pleased that his dad is defending him for once, only to have the smile wiped off his face when his dad quickly continues with; “Sometimes its Scott’s fault, or Isaac’s fault. I think it might have even been Boyd’s fault once.”

“I hate both of you,” Stiles complains, pulling his hand away from Derek’s grip so he can fold his arm across his chest.

**::**

“Come on then,” Derek murmurs between kisses sometime later. “What are the porn things?”  He’s done his usual trick of leaving just before Stiles’ dad and then jogging back over an hour or so later so he can spend the night. Stiles occasionally feels guilty about sneaking Derek into the house, but then the awesomeness of getting to fall asleep next to him quickly cancels out any feelings of guilt.

“Are you ever going to stop talking about that?” Stiles laughs, flinching slightly as Derek digs his fingers into his ribs, tickling him and calling him a hypocrite. “Just things. That I saw in this porn video I watched. Why are you so interested anyway?”

“Maybe I like when you do stuff to me,” Derek replies as he ducks his head slightly. Even in the low light of his bedroom, Stiles can see that Derek’s ears are reddening in embarrassment. As much as he like might to exaggerate, within believable reason, to his friends about the amount of sex he and Derek have, and how not at all vanilla the aforementioned sex is, they don’t have nearly as much sex as Stiles would like and Derek still gets embarrassed from time to time, particularly if Stiles demands to know what things he wants to try in bed or tells him what he wants to do to him. He doesn’t press it too much usually, as he’s all too aware of the reasons Derek is still occasionally weird and uncomfortable about sex.

“You can’t ask me to tell you about porn stuff if you’re going to get embarrassed talking about it!” Stiles crows as he reaches up to flick Derek’s ear. “You’re fucking adorable, you know.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me!”

Derek narrows his eyes and does just that, roughly dragging Stiles down beside him and kissing him hungrily, because nothing shuts him up quite like Derek’s tongue in his mouth. Thirty minutes later, Derek is shoving his hand down the front of Stiles boxers and curling his fingers loosely around his cock.

“Tell me,” he whispers, dragging his thumb across the head of Stiles’ cock. “Please.”

“Tell you what?” Stiles moans, arching his hips up and off the bed as he seeks more friction.

“What things?” Derek asks as he nips at Stiles’ bottom lip and presses his elbow against Stiles’ hip to stop him from moving and thrusting up into his fist. “Tell me and I’ll think about moving my hand.”

“You’re seriously cruel, you know that?” Stiles complains breathily. “Can’t I just show you the video instead?”

“Fine.” Derek lets go of him, rolling gracefully off the bed and grabbing Stiles’ laptop from the desk.

**::**

“I don’t like his tattoos,” Derek grumbles as he shifts uncomfortably besides Stiles.

“We’re not watching it for his tattoos, loser. We’re watching it because you can’t leave well enough alone and want to know what porn things! Anyway, he kind of looks like you.”

“No.”

“Uh, yes,” Stiles bumps his shoulder against Derek’s and grins at him. “That’s why I like it.”

“Why do you watch so much porn?” Derek complains, frowning at the laptop. “I don’t.”

“You don’t watch any porn. Have you ever actually watched porn before? Is this a first for you? Oh my god, am I helping you pop your porn cherry?” Stiles teases gently, hooking his ankle over Derek’s leg. “Anyway, I don’t watch that much anymore. Just sometimes, you know, when the mood strikes. You realise that I wouldn’t have to watch porn if you’d let me film you...”

“No.”

“God, you’re no fun tonight,” Stiles laughs, turning his head to the side so he can press a kiss against Derek’s shoulder. “This bit,” he adds, gesturing to the screen. He can feel himself blushing but carries on regardless. “That’s what I want to do to you.”

“Huh.”

“Can I?”

“Do I get to take a shower first?”

“Only if I get to join you,” Stiles tells him with a leer; Derek scowls back at him and shrugs before sliding off the bed and heading for Stiles’ bathroom. Stiles trails after him, hopping onto the few inches of counter space next to the sink and watching Derek as he gets in the shower.

“You don’t have to; not if you don’t want to,” he calls, raising his voice despite knowing that Derek can hear him perfectly well over the rushing water. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something just ‘cause I want to do it.”

“I know that,” Derek grumbles, sticking his head around the shower curtain and glaring at Stiles. “I want to, OK? To try it. Why do you think I’m showering?”

“I was starting to think that maybe you were running away from my porn,” Stiles replies, stretching out his leg so he can curl his toes into the shower curtain and tug it aside. “On account of not liking the dude’s tattoos.” Derek scowls at him and yanks the curtain shut again, rudely demanding that Stiles go back to his room and wait for him there.

Stiles eyes the taps beside him, toying with the idea of turning on the hot one to make the water run cold on Derek but reconsiders, figuring that pissing Derek off won’t make him anymore willing to try something new.

**::**

“I’d say that was the longest shower humanly possible,” Stiles comments when Derek finally reappears in his bedroom, “but I feel that’d be wasted on you, on account of you not technically being human.”

“Shut up.”

Stiles just grins, lunging for Derek and trying to pull away the towel he’s got wrapped around his waist. Derek evades him easily, moving behind Stiles so quickly that he doesn’t have time to turn around before Derek is reaching around and grabbing his wrists, holding them tightly and mouthing at the back of his neck.

“If you’re not going to take off your shirt, you don’t get to pull my towel off,” Derek murmurs, his lips close to Stiles’ ear.

“Can’t take it off while you’re doing this,” Stiles points out as he tries to free his wrists from Derek’s grip. Derek laughs shortly and lets go of him, moving away to sit on the edge of Stiles’ bed and watching eagerly as Stiles yanks his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it in the direction of his desk chair; it’s promptly followed by Derek’s towel.

“You don’t think it’s kind of gross?” Derek asks as he lies back, pulling Stiles down beside him.

“No, I think it’s fucking hot,” Stiles tells him. “That’s why I want to try it. If I thought your ass was gross, I wouldn’t put my fingers or my dick up there.”

“That’s different.”

“Not really,” Stiles replies, pushing at Derek to try and get him to roll over onto his front. “It’s still just your ass and some part of my body in contact with each other.”

Derek grumbles but rolls onto his front anyway, sliding his arms underneath Stiles’ pillow and hiding his face. Stiles moves away to kneel between his legs, taking a moment to lean forward and run his hands up Derek’s back, trying to work some of the tension out of his muscles.

“You have to relax, Derek,” Stiles sighs, running his hands up and down the back of Derek’s thighs. “You’re not going to enjoy anything if you don’t relax.”

“I feel weird,” Derek mumbles, his face hidden against the pillow; Stiles bites back the urge to tell him that he is weird and sighs, leaning forwards until he can lean down a press a kiss between Derek’s shoulder blades.

“If you want me to stop, you just have to say,” Stiles reminds him, moving backwards slightly as he kisses his way down Derek’s back; out of the corner of his eye, he sees Derek nod and grins to himself. He shuffles a little lower on the bed, lying down on his stomach and running his hands over Derek’s ass. “Hey, can I take a photo of your ass?”

“No.”

“So mean,” He laughs, leaning down and playfully grazing his teeth over Derek’s ass cheek. He hears the little muffled noise of complaint that Derek makes into the pillow and God, he loves him. Loves that Derek’s letting him try this, trust him enough now to talk about it in the first place.

He rubs his hands over Derek’s ass one last time, before pulling his cheeks slightly apart and lowering his head to drag the flat of his tongue over Derek’s hole. Derek shivers at the contact, his quiet moan not quite stifled by the pillow. Stiles is pleasantly surprised, having expected to find the actually act, in Derek’s own words, kind of gross. It’s anything but; Derek tastes a little bit like Stiles’ shower gel, and mostly like himself, and from the way he’s moaning every time Stiles licks at him, he’s definitely enjoying it too. After a few minutes though, he’s starting to get a crick in his neck that doesn’t seem like it’s going to go away anytime soon.

“Ugh,” Stiles grumbles, sitting upright. Derek turns his head to look over his shoulder, so fast that Stiles is surprised he doesn’t give himself whiplash. “I’m not ugh-ing at you,” he adds hurriedly, “it’s just that the angle’s all wrong. Gimme a pillow.”

Derek does so, passing it back to Stiles rather than throwing it at his head like he normally would and raises his hips obediently so Stiles can slide the pillow underneath him.

“No coming on my pillow,” he adds with a laugh, slapping Derek lightly on the ass; Derek responds by lifting his leg and kicking him in the back as he makes himself comfortable again. Stiles grins; he definitely likes this view, likes looking at Derek naked below him, his legs spread obscenely. He settles back down again, sliding his arms underneath Derek’s thighs and up towards his ass so he can hold him open more comfortably.

He drops his head and presses a fleeting kiss against the back of Derek’s thigh before moving back up and flicking his tongue teasingly against Derek’s hole.

“You OK?” Stiles asks tentatively as Derek gasps.

“Yeah....I,” Derek starts, shifting slightly and opening his legs further. “Don’t stop.”

“Yeah?” Stiles grins, lowering his head again and slowly dragging his tongue upwards; Derek shivers and buries his face in the pillow once more. He keeps licking at Derek, in slow, methodical strokes; he hears the quiet moaning noises Derek is making every so often, feels him starting to relax and open up beneath his tongue. He digs his fingers into Derek’s ass cheeks a little harder, just enough to leave little crescent moon marks and extends his tongue further, tracing small circles against Derek’s sensitive skin.

He thinks he can hear Derek murmuring his name, interspersed with moans and curses. He tries to remember some of the other things he’s seen in the porn videos he likes so much and figures that trying to push his tongue inside of Derek is the best way to keep him whimpering and moaning.

“Fuck...” Derek exhales above him, raising his hips up and off the pillow a little more as Stiles continues to work his tongue into him. Stiles contemplates saying something, or asking for confirmation that Derek if he likes what he’s doing to him, but figures he’ll let Derek’s muffled moans speak for him. Derek’s getting more relaxed and open around his tongue as every minute passes and Stiles is seriously considering adding a finger to the mix. He’s trying to ignore the way his own cock is starting to hurt he’s so hard; Derek doesn’t help matter by moaning obscenely and pushing back against Stiles.

Stiles unhooks one arm from Derek’s thigh and pulls away from him just enough that he can raise his hand to his mouth and suck on his index finger. Derek makes a little bereft noise and glances over his shoulder at Stiles, his eyes half closed and a light pink flush colouring his cheeks.

“Patience,” he murmurs around his finger, winking at Derek. Derek flops back against the pillow in response, lifting his leg again and resting it against the back of Stiles’ legs.  Stiles takes that as positive encouragement and slowly pushes his finger in before lowering his head and licking around the tight ring of muscle surrounding his finger. Before long, he's worked in a second finger and is finding it to difficult to mouth at Derek like he wants to.

“You think you can come from this?” Stiles asks, withdrawing his fingers slowly and tonguing Derek's relaxed hole again.

“Probably not,” Derek admits as he lifts his head off the pillow. “I – I like it though.”

“Turn over,” Stiles demands suddenly; Derek whines again and reaches one hand back, trying to grab hold of Stiles to pull him close again. Stiles slaps him away, sitting upright and waiting for Derek to do as he’s told. “I can blow you, right?” He asks when Derek finally obliges.

“You don’t have to ask permission,” Derek replies, reaching for his leaking cock and giving himself a few unhurried strokes. “You know I like it when you do that.”

Stiles grins happily before leaning down to take Derek in his mouth, savouring the taste of pre-come on his tongue. He decides that scrabbling in his bedside table for lube isn’t worth it, because Derek sounds like he’s already pretty close and he doesn’t want to waste any time. He carefully works his still spit-slick finger back into Derek, curling it upwards as he searches for Derek’s prostate. In no time at all, Derek’s coming, filling his mouth and gripping at his shoulder tightly.

**::**

“You liked it?” Stiles asks shyly, curling into Derek’s side as he lies back down beside him. He’s feeling slightly hazy and almost as though he’s floating in warm water, sleepy and sated after a pretty impressive blow job from Derek.

“Mm hmm.”

“So I can do it again sometime?”

“Yes please,” Derek murmurs as he pulls the comforter over them both and grabs hold of Stiles’ wrist before he can pump his fist in the air. “Only if you want to,” He adds, pressing a kiss against the top of Stiles’ head.

“Hell, you let go of my arm and I’ll head down there right now!” Stiles laughs, making a half hearted attempt to yank his wrist from Derek’s grip. Derek makes a huffing noise in his ear and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close, and yeah, while rimming Derek is pretty awesome, lying curled around a naked Derek is even better and he’s definitely not going anywhere anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that rimming is probably not the most pornographic thing out there, but give poor Stiles a break! He's only 17, it probably seems fairly exotic to him! I hope this reads as kind of awkward between the two of them, 'cause lets be honest, in this 'verse, they're both pretty inexperienced and not everything is going to be amazing and 100% gratifying first time!
> 
> Watch me do a [tumblr](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com/) thang!


End file.
